3 Icy Fire
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: It only took 17 muscles to smile, but still Kyle did not smile all that much. What's more, as Kyle grew older, his behavior acquired a even more frozen edge to it, earning himself the nickname "Ice Britt". But someone adored him for it. Rated T for 'Teens!


**Author's note: hello everyone! Sorry for such a slow update! Unfortunately, nobody was sending me pairing ideas. I suppose it didn't matter anyway. I was grounded and my Minnie lap-top was taken away.**

**So right now it's 10:04 at night, and I'm trying to type this as quietly as I can. I wanna fall asleep. *****Yawn***

**But I have to finish this.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: KylexYo or Kyo …Bad right?**

**Cartoon: Fanboy and Chum chum**

**Book two of the series: 'One Out of A Hundered'**

**Pairing idea sent by: …my older brother.**

***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***

Kyle had a nice smile. The edges of his mouth would curl up slightly, and his lips would pout a bit. He refused to smile open-mouthed, as he was self-conscious of his braces. But it never affected how lovely he looked when he smiled. It only took 17 muscles to smile, but still Kyle did not smile all that much. As he grew older, his behavior acquired a even more frozen edge to it, earning himself the nickname "Ice Britt".

Although Yo adored Kyle's face when he was happy, she thought that "Ice Britt" sounded sultry and appealing. So she never complained.

They had broken up at grade seven. Or, to be more specific, Kyle had broken _them_ up.

"Yo," the red-headed boy said without feeling, "I don't think our relationship will ever work beyond the stage of childhood. You don't take us seriously. And if you don't grasp maturity by the throat you never will. I don't want to get hurt. Goodbye, Yo."

He had said that she did not want her feelings hurt, but Kyle did not take into account Yo's well-being. The encounter only took about thirty seconds, but for the rest of the day Yo stumbled class to class in a shock-induced daze.

Kyle had not shown any signs of wanting to halt their relationship in the few days before that. For a month or so, Yo retreated to her house, only leaving to go to school. Kyle had been her life for years, and then he took it all away.

He had not spoken to her since.

Yo took her time healing, slowly coming out of her post-Kyle funk by starting to hang out with Fanboy and Chum chum more. Of course, that got rumors starting, but Yo never paid any attention to them. They were bullshit anyway. The most physical contact she got into with Fanboy and Chum chum would be when they got into little fights over video games, which sometimes escalated to violent shoving.

By high school, Yo liked to fancy herself Kyle-free. But that was not true. The little things always came back, like his laugh or the way his red hair would shine in the light.

His eyes always had a cheerful glint in them when he talked to Yo. She kept a CD he had given to her.

The Arctic Werewolves; _Favorite Worst Nightmare_.

She kept it partly because she loved the album, but mostly to hang onto a piece of Kyle.

A piece of Kyle from a time when everything was uncomplicated. He was happy that day, recently returned from a day of shopping with his friends. As Kyle handed Yo the album, he said that he saw it in the music store and thought she'd like it.

She did.

***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***

"Everyone remembers his or her first true love," Yo's mother had told her when times were low. Although she had meant this as a consolation, Yo couldn't help sinking lower into a pit of despair. If what her mother was suggesting turned out to be true, the icy, red-haired boy would always haunt Yo.

His eyes haunted her at night.

Kyle's eyes were not just amber, they had specks of gold floating about in his irises. The red closer to the pupils was a more dark black color, but the red before that was very light. They reminded Yo of flames, the kind that is half burned out and lets you see the coals underneath.

Those eyes made quite an impression on Yo, even in 5th grade, where he met her. Kyle's eyes were much lighter then, and the specks of black had not developed yet. The light red was nonexistent. Just an blanket of light color.

The first thing she told him, ever, was that she liked his eyes. It was also the first time he saw her

In the early days of the breakup, Yo considered writing to him, begging him back. The feeling of failure had gnawed at her ever since he dummied her. Had Yo failed? Kyle never said.

She almost wrote to him, begging him to take her back, but she realized that a letter entailing her despair and feelings was precisely what he wanted. Yo had gotten as far as

"Dear Kyle" when he realized that if he and Yo were to ever get back together, _he_ would be the one to work. He would be the one to beg.

Yo's letter to Kyle still sat in his desk, under a pile of other papers that she never bothered to move the day that the project was assigned.

_Dear Kyle,_

***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***

The project was on Julius Caesar. Students were to get into pairs and choose an assignment from a list given to them by the teacher. The project was to be worked on in class and at home. The partners' part was mandatory, as the teacher stressed.

"If you're all going to complain, then I guess I'm going to have to assign partners to all of you idiots."

When the teacher said that, Yo only had a small twinge of worry that she would get paired with Kyle. But there was also an equal chance she would get stuck with Fanboy, and have to do all of the work. At least Kyle participated, Yo told herself.

"Alright freaks, this is how stuff's gonna go down. Fanboy, you go work with Duke. Maybe your average will get a little bit higher," the teacher said.

Nervous laughter punctuated Fanboy and Duke's groans.

At least Yo didn't have to work with Fanboy.

"Francine, go work with Chum chum. There are paper towels in the back if he drools on you. But it might help you even more to stop with the revealing shirts. Cheech, go work with… Cheech? Where the hell are you? Whatever. Nancy, go push your desk next to Cheech's when he gets back. Fine. Michal…"

After a minute, neither Yo nor Kyle's names were called. Yo could hear people whispering about the possibility of she and Kyle being paired up, but she chose to look like none of it bothered her. But it did. While part if her wanted to be paired with Kyle, more of him didn't want to have to deal with the drama.

Yo's wishes turned out unfulfilled; she and Kyle would have to work together on their Julius Caesar project.

***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()

The class ended right after the teacher announced that Kyle and Yo would be working together. Duke yelled something "funny" that elicited a laugh from the students, but a detention from the teacher.

Yo felt sick. Her chest ached, and her throat tickled. Stealing a glance at Kyle, she saw that he betrayed no emotion. Yo wondered if she looked just as crappy to the rest of the kids as she felt.

Rising up from her desk, Yo made it her mission to make it to her locker without being compromised by Kyle. It was unlikely, but Yo still hoped she could postpone conversation until lunch, at least.

"Yo!" Kyle's distinctly British voice filled her ears, making her stomach twist even more.

She turned to face hhim. Kyle's hair was longer than before, he had obviously gotten a haircut. He dressed rather conservatively, pairing his jeans with leather boots. A yellow and red striped scarf—one that she had given to him— was wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Hey," Kyle said, biting his bottom lip.

"Hello…" Yo replied. She tried not to look directly at him.

Kyle edged closer to Yo. His hand was nearly outstretched to her, as if to stroke her arm. Yo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping Kyle would not touch her. Or kiss her. If he did, she might die from embarrassment.

Yo wanted to avoid both outcomes.

But she couldn't help opening her eyes up again. He was smiling, slightly. Yo felt her heart swell in her chest and she sighed. Now she wanted him to touch her.

The corners of Kyle's mouth were twitching, like he couldn't decide whether to smile or not. But ultimately, his smile became more sure as a grin spread across his face.

Overwhelmed by sudden emotion, Kyle grabbed Yo's face and pulled it in towards his. He wasted no time in giving her a brief kiss. It was rather sloppy, and ill-conceived. He relished in the stiffness of Yo's body, the shock she was undoubtably going through. After a few minutes he pulled back, satisfied.

His demeanor had changed. Kyle was now more sure of himself, and thought that he had conveyed his feelings to Yo. He didn't even need to say a single word.

"My place, after school?" he said with a grin.

Yo's face had frozen, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. A few moments later, when she noticed that Kyle had spoken, she replied—stuttering a bit— that she could make it.

"Good," Kyle said, grin still intact, "Meet me at the bus."

***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()***()

**It's now 12:06 at night and I'm falling asleep. Anyway, *yawn* Review and Rate. How many stars? *Gaaahhh…* v_v Zzzzzz…**


End file.
